One Day
by moon12345
Summary: If you had given the chance to go back and relive one day from your past, without having to worry about the future, which day would you choose? Which day do you think Remus would choose? SLASH
1. Chapter 1: The Present

**A/N: this is a new idea I had today... I don't know how long it's going to be, but not longer than three or four chapters, I think. **

**I don't own any of the HP characters. **

**Oh, and English isn't my first language, so if there are spelling or grammar mistakes, just remember that I'm not that good in English.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Present**

"Happy birthday, Remus!"

"Thank you, Harry," Remus smiled at the young man in front of him. "How are you doing these days?"

They sat in The Three Broomsticks, drinking hot butterbear and catching up with each other. Ever since the incident at the Ministry last year they had got closer, since both of them needed to fill the hole in their heart after Sirius' death.

"I'm doing great. Well, except for the fact that there is someone who's trying to kill Professor Dumbledore, and I think it's Malfoy."

Remus frowned. "You think Lucius Malfoy is trying to kill Dumbledore? Why?"

"No, I think it's his son."

"Draco? But he's a student. Why would he want to kill his HeadMaster?"

"I think he's a Death Eater." Said Harry and seemed bitter. "But no one wants to believe me."

"Well, that's because it sounds… odd, that Voldemort would let a sixteen year old join his army."

"Great, you don't believe me either." Harry crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but it just-"

"Yeah, I get it. It's odd."

Remus didn't know what else to say, so he just kept drinking his butterbear in silence, while Harry was looking at the rain outside.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry raised his gaze and said quietly, "Do you ever wonder what could have happened if…"

"If he was still here?" Remus completed the sentence, and when Harry nodded he said, "Yes. I think about his everyday."

"Me, too," whispered Harry sadly. "I miss him."

Remus sighed and said nothing. He hated to think about it, and talking about it was even worse. It's not that he hadn't accepted what had happened. He knew Sirius was not coming back. But talking about his made it more real and it hurt him more than anything.

"I got you a present," Harry suddenly said, and took out a small package from his schoolbag.

"Harry, you really shouldn't have." Remus said, but Harry insisted that he will take it, so Remus gave up. He looked at the package that was very small and seemed to be empty. "What is it?"

"It's a spell. I got it from a gift shop down the street. It was Hermione's idea, actually, and I thought you might like it."

Remus examined it with interest. "What does it do?"

"It can bring you back to relive one day from your past, any day you'll choose. And it won't have any effect on the future." Harry replied with a grin on his face. He seemed pleased with himself.

Remus stared at him with shock. "Are you serious? Is that even possible?"

"Of course it's possible. And all you'll have to do is just pick one happy day you want to relive, and open the bag. But do it when you're alone so no one would be able to interrupt in the middle."

"Harry, are you saying that if, for example, I'll choose to go back to a day from my childhood, I'll go back to being a child?"

Harry nodded. "Well, yeah, that's the idea. But it would be only for one day."

Remus stared at the miracle in his hand. "I- I don't know what to say…" all the possibilities suddenly opened for him, he didn't know what to do. "Thank you so much! Does it work?"

Harry's grin grew wider. "Yeah, it does. I tried it myself, last week. I went back to a day with…" he sent a worried glance at Remus, "with my parents. It was amazing. Even though I… well, I couldn't really speak, but it was great just being around them."

Remus smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah, it must have been very special. And it must have cost you a fortune. You really shouldn't have-"

"Remus, shut up. It's a gift, okay? Just… just enjoy it."

And he did. As soon as he got to his apartment he locked the door and sat on the couch, staring at the paper bag.

There were so many days he wanted to get back to; he didn't even know how to start to choose just one of them. There was the day when his three friends, Sirius, James and Peter told him they had figured out his secret, and that they hadn't care at all. The feeling he had that day, to know that his friends accepted him, was the wonderful feeling in the world.

There was the day when he and Sirius moved in together after graduation. Living with him in Hogwarts had been great, but having him all to himself at their flat had been even greater.

But the day he longed for the most was the day Sirius had told him he loved him. It had been in their fifth year at Hogwarts, after a long time of dancing around each other without revealing their feelings. And then, one day, Sirius had told him he loved him. Remus had never felt that happy.

He smiled dreamily at the memory of the to of them kissing for the first time. What a wonderful day.

Without another thought he opened the bag, thinking about that day. Tingling of magic went through him and warmth filled his whole body. He started to feel dizzy, and his head was spinning fast. He tried to stand up, but he stumbled on his feet. Right before he hit the floor he felt himself disappear.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

**Chapter 2: Flashback**

Remus woke up in a warm bed, covered in a large red blanket. He didn't really wanted to get up, he was very tired and his head felt like it was about to explode. But something inside him told him he had to get out of bed.

He pushed himself to a sitting position and looked around. He was in a large room, and there were three other beds beside the one he laid in. In two of them slept two bodies, he couldn't see their faces. The last bed was empty.

It took him a few seconds to realize where he was. And when he finally got it his jaw dropped in shock.

He was in a dorm. _His_ dorm. And the two sleeping figures in the beds must have been…

Remus got up quickly and ran to the other side of the room, to one of the beds. He threw the blanket aside and revealed the young man in the bed. His eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his face. Despite his shock Remus couldn't help the smile that sneaked to his lips when he guessed what the boy in the bed was dreaming about.

He had a weird but not unpleasant feeling in his stomach. He hadn't seen this boy for almost twenty years. He wasn't sure what he should do. It was so weird just being there, in the middle of his old dorm room, watching his supposedly dead friend sleeping peacefully in the bed in front of him, completely alive.

He decided that he should explore the room before he'll wake his friends up. He walked to the other bed, and found Peter in it. The blond boy was snoring loudly, and Remus wandered how he didn't wake the whole tower.

Thinking about all the things Peter had done, Remus wanted to do something. He didn't know what, but he wanted to hurt the boy and make him pay all the things he did to ruin his life. But this Peter didn't do anything, yet. This Peter was just a stupid teenaged like they all used to be back then. And hurting him wouldn't do any good now. He couldn't change the future, after all.

Remus hoped he could see Sirius as well, but as he'd noticed before, the third bed in the room was empty. _Where could he be? _

He walked into the bathroom, searching Sirius there, but the room was empty as well. He instead stood in front of the mirror and examined himself. He looked exactly the way he used to look at age fifteen. His face was younger, and he had less scars than on his thirty self's face. His hair was more tawny than gray and he didn't have any wrinkles. The only odd thing was that his amber eyes were red and puffy. Has he been crying?

His mind was full of mixed thoughts. He was very confused but exited as well. He had a whole day to spend with his former friends. This was the best gift Harry could have given him.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he entered the dorm again, and saw that James and Peter were already awake.

"Morning, Moony," James said. Remus' heart jumped a bit at the mention of his old nickname. No one had called him that for almost a year.

Remus smiled at him. He wanted to run and hug him but he knew that it would seem a bit weird. Instead he just nodded and said, "Morning, Prongs."

Peter was busy getting dressed, and James just sat there and stared at Sirius' empty bed.

"I wonder where he is," Remus voiced his concern out loud, and James narrowed his eyes.

"Like I care." He spat and looked away from the bed. Remus raised his eyebrow in surprise. _On, no,_ he thought, _what had Sirius done now?_

"Why? What did he do this time?"

Peter and James turned their eyes at him. Both boys stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, what did he do?" asked Peter, raising an eyebrow as well.

"I mean- Er… what happened? What… what did he do that got you upset?"

James got up from his bed and walked straight to him, holding both of his shoulders firmly. "Remus, I know you said you don't want to talk about it, but you can't just deny what he did and let it go! What Pad- I mean, what _Black_ did was unforgivable. He betrayed you to Snape!"

Remus took a step back, finally realizing what was going on. _Great_, he thought. Out of all the days he could have chosen, it had to be a day when Sirius and him didn't even talk at all.

_But I didn't_, he told himself. _I chose the day when Sirius confessed his love to me._

And then the memories stroke him.

_*Flashback*_

"Remus, please, I'm so sorry!" Sirius cried out and put both of his hands on Remus shoulders. "Please forgive me!"

Remus shoved him off, and backed away. "Sirius, you told Snape about me! Snape, of all people! How could you? And how could I forgive you for almost turning me into a murderer? I trusted you with my secret and you ruined everything!"

Hot tears flew down Sirius' chicks. He looked at the floor and whispered, "I know… I'm sorry."

But Remus was too furious to notice the tears. "Well, 'sorry' is just not good enough! You were my best friend, Sirius! You should know better!"

"Remus, please! You- you have to forgive me, you just have to!"

Remus snorted and titled his head to the side, "and why is that, Sirius? Why should I forgive you after you betrayed me like that? Why do you even care?"

"Because I…" Sirius started, but trailed off.

"Because you're what?" asked Remus with anger. "Because you're my friend? Because you're a marauder? Because you're the great Sirius Black that no one can't stay mad at?"

"Because I love you!" Sirius put a hand on his mouth, his eyes getting wider. He couldn't believe he had just said that.

Remus mouth was dropped to the floor. "You're what?"

"I… I l-love you." Sirius stuttered, not looking Remus in the eye.

"You love me? As… as a friend, you mean?"

"No." said Sirius. "Not as a friend. I- I'm in love with you. Have been in love with you for almost a year now."

"You… you really mean that?"

Sirius nodded and looked up with uncertainty in his eyes.

The anger flew away from Remus' mind. He'd been waiting ages to hear those words from his friend and he just didn't care about anything else at the moment.

"I love you too."

"You do?" Sirius asked with surprise. Remus nodded.

A hint of a smile showed up on Sirius lips. They drew closer and before they knew it, they were kissing.

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

><p>Remus smiled at the memory, forgetting James who still stood in front of him, looking furious.<p>

"Moony, are you even listening to me?"

"What?" asked Remus, looking blankly at his old friend. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Yeah, you're right… what he did was… well, it was very bad."

James and Peter glanced at each other. They probably thought Remus had lost it.

"I need to go," he said, walking past James towards the door. "I'll see you later."

"Um, Remus?" said James, and Remus turned around and looked at him. "You're still wearing you're pyjams."

Remus looked down on himself to find out that James was right. "Oh, right." He laughed, took his clothes and entered the bathroom again, closing the door behind him.

James sent a questioning glance at Peter, who raised his shoulder and shook his head.


End file.
